


Thank God it's Saturday

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [23]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Matt Murdock, Carrying, Cock Warming, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Wood, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach bulge kink, Tenderness, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt hummed, nuzzling against the heat at his back, basking in it. “I love Fridays.”“I thought it was Saturdays you loved.”Matt shifted, smirking when his leg nudged something stiffening, “I love Saturday too, but Friday starts it all.”“Plus Saturday is recovery day.”“I get all the warm cuddling and loving all day long.” Matt shifted at the chuckling causing a very heavy weight thump against his stomach, making him grin and chuckle. “Someone's up for some morning fun.”“Well, given it had a very soft ass rubbing on it all night long, what do you expect?”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock
Series: Novocaine [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Kudos: 18





	Thank God it's Saturday

Matt hummed, nuzzling against the heat at his back, basking in it. “I love Fridays.”

“I thought it was Saturdays you loved.”

Matt shifted, smirking when his leg nudged something stiffening, “I love Saturday too, but Friday starts it all.”

“Plus Saturday is recovery day.”

“I get all the warm cuddling and loving all day long.” Matt shifted at the chuckling causing a very heavy weight thump against his stomach, making him grin and chuckle. “Someone's up for some morning fun.”

“Well, given it had a very soft ass rubbing on it all night long, what do you expect?”

Matt was grinning as he reached down to give a good hard squeeze, playing with the ridge of the glands when Bruce moaned and shifted, “And I'd say that ass is already missing it.”

“Is it now?” Bruce's hands caught his thighs, lifting him so he could be turned so he was straddling him.

“Mhm.” Matt gasped, letting out a breathy moan as Bruce shifted to carefully slip him down onto him. “Just, easy with the movement big guy, we haven't really gotten everything refreshed from last night.”

Bruce chuckled, making Matt's head fall against his chest as he panted at the vibrations and shifting, “I'm just settling in to enjoy, that's all.”

Matt hummed and nuzzled, “I love being your cock sleeve.”

Bruce hummed, grinning as his fingers slid up Matt's side, earning a flinch and harsh clenching, “Mmmm, I know you do.”

Matt's hand smacked down as he tried to curl away from the brief touches, cutting off a snicker, “You are not tickling me...”

“Well, not intentionally, is that what it feels like?” Bruce was smirking as his fingers brushed low on Matt's thigh, slipping down to brush the back of his knee, earning a grunt and sudden jerk and gasp when he tensed and automatically tried to kick off the tickling sensation.

“Yeah, so, knock it off...”

Bruce was still looking smug as he finally laid his palm against Matt's ass, fingers slipping to rub harsher against where they were join, “What's this feel like?”

“Mmm, that, I'll allow that.”

“That doesn't answer the question,” Bruce chuckled as he leaned down to kiss at Matt's brow before crabbing his calf, “How about this? This tickle?”

Matt was glaring as Bruce's fingers slid across the muscle, his toes flexing and ankle twitching as it was bent toward his back, “Sort of... You, your fingerprints, they're a lot bigger than most, so, yeah, it's a tickle I guess.”

Bruce shifted, grinning as Matt gave a soft tug, trying to free his leg before his fingers slid across his bare foot. “Ooooh,” Bruce moaned the moment Matt gasped and tensed, clenching so hard as he tried to squirm away from the sensation. “Are you sure you want a no tickling rule?”

Matt was still squirming, finally relaxing when Bruce let go of his leg, “I'm, debating, just, give me a minute.”

Bruce chuckled as he tilted Matt's head up, leaning down to kiss him, earning humming and reaching hands, “I won't lie, I like how hard you clench when I do that.”

Matt finally shifted to sit up more, beaming as Bruce's hands shifted on his waist to brush a thumb over the bulge in his stomach the angle caused, “Almost as much as you love doing that.”

“As if you don't love when I do this too,” Bruce pressed just enough to feel Matt shudder and clench hard, shifting his thumb until he felt the shift, knowing the head of his cock was underneath.

Matt moaned as he arched back, shifting and tensing as the bulge became more pronounced, “Definitely love it more than tickling.”

Bruce finally shifted to sit up, “I think it's time for a bath...” Matt let out a grumpy sound, but Bruce chuckled as he lifted him to wrap his legs around his waist, “Be a good little cock warmer, and I promise you'll get off before we get through with it.”

“Oh, I'm going to get off on this either way, I'm just not enjoying the thought of the tickling I know you'll try to do.”

Bruce chuckled as he rubbed along Matt's stomach, earning a good hard clench and shift, “I promise I'll try to keep it to a minimum, but you know you have to keep your toys clean.”

Matt hummed as he reached up to clean, feeling Bruce shift inside him with each step toward the bathroom, “Oh, yes, that is a thing you need to keep up on.”

Bruce chuckled as he started the water, kissing at Matt's neck while he reached for something, “I think you'll like this one.”

Matt sniffed and hummed at the bar held under his nose, “It's not scented?”

Bruce let out a snort of a hum, “Oh, it is, it's just very soft.”

“No chemicals, no excessive lingering scent...”

Matt instinctively curled away from the water as Bruce settled them back into it, “Yeah. Just old fashion home made soap. Let me know if I got the mix too strong.”

Matt hummed at the first brush of the wet bar against his back, moaning as he ground back against the large hands beginning to lather his back, “I can feel a little bit of abrasiveness to it, nothing bothersome, just the cleaning kind. It's, nice.” Matt snorted as the scent finally made it into the air, “Wood?”

“I figured it was a safe scent. Less seasonal allergies and more subtle hints of sandalwood.”

Matt smiled, “It's nice, I just wasn't expecting it to be much stronger than when it's dry.”

Bruce was chuckling as he handed off the sponge, watching Matt's brows furrow as he checked it over and smiled when he finally gave it a squeeze and reached out for the bar. “So, has it won your approval?”

Matt rolled his eyes as his hips shifted, “What do you think?”

Bruce hummed, “I think we're supposed to be getting you all cleaned up...”

Matt was smirking as he leaned back, humming as he ran the bar over his stomach, pressing harder than Bruce ever dared to, making the giant moan and shift, “I think we both know I'm just going to get dirty again, so, why don't we put that off for a little longer?”

Bruce chuckled, “I didn't grab the lube, you said cock warming...”

Matt shifted, “Well, a little grinding never hurt.”


End file.
